Spike Witwicky (SG)
"The Autobots won't be playing us for suckers." SPIKE WITWICKY is a thug and a car thief, uninterested in anything in the world around him unless it brings him immediate pleasure or profit. A lifelong loner, Spike only gets along with his brother BUSTER, and sometimes even that relationship is strained. Unlike his brother, Spike is all thumbs when it comes to electronics, except in the creation of their mutual love: explosives! If it blows up real good, Spike can build it. Since his ex-wife got a restraining order against him there’s little in Spike’s life besides drugs and stolen cars. History MUX Canonical Theme Pre-History: Spike was born in 1979. He and his brother Buster were raised along by their good-for-nothing father Sparkplug after their mother left them for another man. Spike turned to stealing cars are their father was permanently hospitalized for liver failure. When Spike's wife divorced him in 2008, Spike moved in with Buster. "I only use cocaine to clean out my sinuses." '' '''Criminal History ' *'1996 '- Arrested for stealing his uncle's Pontiac Grand Am. Sent to juvenile court. *'1998' - Arrested for breaking into a Camero and stealing stereo equipment. 120 days jail. *'1999 '- Arrested for stealing a 1995 Honda Civic. Six months jail. *'2001' - Arrested for driving under the influence. Six months probation. *'2003 '- An off-duty cop spots Spike asleep in his car, which is parked outside of a bar at 3:30 in the morning on a bitterly cold Christmas Eve with his infant son in the back seat. Cited for child neglect. *'2005' - Charged with third degree sexual assault after allegedly groping a waitress. Charges later dropped. *'2006' - Arrested for trying to buy three grams of cocaine from an undercover police officer. One year probation. *'2008' - Charged with making terroristic threats against his estranged wife. Served restraining order. *'2009' - Warrant issued for Spike Witwicky's arrest for reckless driving when two witnesses claim to have seen him and his brother driving a late-model Volkswagon Beetle into a crowd of elementary students. *'2010' - Second warrant issued for Spike Witwicky's arrest for back child support payments. 'MUX History:' As the TP opened, Spike Witwicky just came from the state hospital where his dad resides. Spike stole some cash from his wallet. Carly has a restraining order against him, and he has a bit of a coke problem - but he don't let it interfere with his work. High and hanging out with his brother Buster, Spike decided to steal a shiny gold car that appeared to have been left unattended downtown. The car, however, turned out to be the alien robot Goldbug, who offered him a deal -- tell Goldbug everything Spike knows about Earth, and Spike and his brother would be rewarded handsomely while helping "defend the Earth against evil Decepticons." As part of the deal, Buster has offered to let Goldbug and his partner Snoop hide out in his garage... in return, when the Earth is "saved," Goldbug has promised to take Buster, Spike, and Spike's son Daniel back to Cybertron. However, when Buster and Spike talked within earshot of selling out "Goldmine" to the highest bidder, Goldbug threatened to kill every member of Spike's family. Soon after, a man named Cain came by Buster's house, and threatened him with a world of pain if he didn't stay away from Carly and Daniel. Spike attacked Cain with a metal bat at Carly's house, and got literally stomped into the ground as a result. While being treated by Deadline for his injures, Spike let slip there was an alien robot living in Buster's garage. Goldbug has since left Buster and Spike's company, leaving them to deal with G.I. Joe alone. Subsequently, when Deadline came looking for the Autobot and found Buster's garage empty, he nabbed Spike instead, taking him back to the Pit. Spike and his brother were interrogated for weeks, but after Goldbug himself showed up at the Pit, both brothers were released. However, Buster subsequently beat up Spike and threw him out of his house, and as yet the two have not reconciled. OOC Notes Age Spike was born in 1979. Listening Preferences Spike once listened to three songs (System of a Down's "Deer Dance" Godsmack's "I Stand Alone" and Drowning Pool's "Let The Bodies Hit the Floor") on repeat for six-and-a-half hours on his stolen iPod, much to the dismay of people around him. Shattered Glass TP This Spike is an evil version from a mirror universe. For more information, see the TP page. Logs 2009 * November 8 - Deadline Visits Spike (Warning: LANGUAGE/Mature Situations) Deadline pays a house call to Spike Witwicky to confirm if there really is a transforming robot residing at the residence, and he gets a bit more than he bargained for. * December 4 - The Joes Capture Spike Witwicky - Deadline decides to seduce Spike's wife Carly Banas (SG), and meets with success. After this happens, Spike Witwicky (SG) gives Eddie a call, desperate for a cocaine fix. What Spike doesn't know is that Eddie's decided to bring him in to the Joes base for interrogation regarding the whereabouts of Goldbug (SG). A few more Joe operatives show up, and the action gets downright dangerous! 2010 * January 5 - Jr. High School Reunion * January 10 - Cabin Fever Players Spike and Carly are portrayed by the same player as Jetfire. References 1 Transformers Production Bible 2 THE TRANSFORMERS: THE MOVIE ---- Category:1979 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Active Category:Characters Category:TP-Only Category:Humans Category:USA Category:Witwicky Family